The Big Reunion
The Big Reunion is a recurring live post-Big Night special episode of Pinoy Big Brother where all evicted housemates, the Big Four finalists and the Big Winner reunite together inside the Big Brother House. The reunion happens and is aired a day after the season's Big Night. With the Big Night usually takes place on Saturday evenings, the Big Reunion takes place on Sunday Evenings with the same time-slot of the main show. The special epilogue episode usually follows a talk show format with the hosts together with the housemates discuss all the major happenings inside the house throughout the season and all the housemates' thoughts about it. Aside from that, they also participate in various mini-games and tasks provided by Big Brother . The Big Reunions As of 2017, there were 5 reunion specials aired throughout Pinoy Big Brother history. Pinoy Big Brother: The Big Reunion This reunion special is the first ever Big Reunion of the series. It was aired on June 2006 after the Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1's Big Night. In this reunion, all of the housemates from the first three seasons of Pinoy Big Brother: Pinoy Big Brother 1, Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1, Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1, were present in the event. They wore in a color coded shirts throughout with Civilian Housemates of Season 1 wearing red clothes, Celebrity Edition 1 Housemates wearing green and Teen Edition 1 Housemates wearing Yellow clothes. Unlike the succeeding reunion specials where it occur inside the Big Brother house, this reunion occurred in a studio in front of a live audience. Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus - The Big Reunion This reunion special occured a night after the Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus's Big Night. It's the first reunion special to feature only the housemates of the said season and is the first reunion special to occur inside the Big Brother House. Aside from the Teen Housemates, the Teen's Guardians and the House Players also attended the special. Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up - The Big Reunion This reunion special featured all the housemates of Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up and was aired a day after the season's Big Night finale. For the first time in the season, the Housemates of the two houses gathered in one place together. The reunion was held in "House A". The housemates played various mini-games and tasks throughout the special aside from discussing the major happenings within their season. Pinoy Big Brother: The High Five Reunion Aired on June 24, 2010, a day after the Big Night Finale of Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010, a reunion was held inside the house celebrating the first five years of the series. Unlike the past season's reunion special, this season's reunion were attended by all Big Four finalists (Big Six for Teen Clash) the Big Winners and the most memorable housemates from the first 8 seasons of Pinoy Big Brother within the past five years. The housemates were divided into three groups according to their respective editions. The housemates of the Civilian Seasons stayed in the "Apartment" house, the Celebrity Housemates stayed in the "Villa" while the housemates of the Teen Seasons stayed in the Apartment's outdoor area. Toni Gonzaga presided the entire show alone while her Big Brother co-hosts Bianca Gonzalez attended the reunion, for being a Big Four finalist of Celebrity Edition 1, and Mariel Rodriguez also attending the reunion for being the longest staying house guest during Celebrity Edition 2. They later gathered together to participate in various mini-competitions and tasks provided by Big Brother, presided by Toni Gonzaga. At the end of the reunion, they were gathered by Big Brother at the Villa's Garden and Pool Area where Big Brother had his speech. Big Brother also pranked the housemates by announcing an All-Star season and the All-Star housemates will be chosen among them. He ended up confessing it's just a prank. Pinoy Big Brother: All In - The Big Reunion Pinoy Big Brother: All In's Big Reunion occured a day after the Big Night Finale with all of the housemates gathering inside the Big Brother House together with the hosts discussing the major happenings and issues within their season. Unlike the rest of the reunion specials being aired live on television, the All In's Big Reunion was aired via livestream on the series' official website as well as ABS-CBN's online streaming website, iWant TV. Trivia * Pinoy Big Brother: 737 and Pinoy Big Brother 7 didn't air reunion specials, however the housemates and the show's production staff gathered together for a Thanskgiving Party Gala. * Pinoy Big Brother 7 held a Thanksgiving After-Party inside the Big Brother House with all the housemates from the three chapters of the season attending the event together with the show's production staff. Although not aired, the event was covered by some housemates mainly, Baninay Bautista on her Youtube channel and Aura Azarcon through her blog articles. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Post-Game Category:Big Brother